


【锤基】归家

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 🔻-我们还来不及相爱-🔵🔷-日子还长，一切都来得及-【故事背景：一两百年前的战乱时期】【对级别与军衔感兴趣的可以百度~】【以梦境讲述过去，所以不是第一视角】





	【锤基】归家

一名披着黑色斗篷身材挺拔的高个子男人在白茫茫的雪地上踩出一串凹度一致的脚印。

“开门。”他和他的随从停在了一处房子门前，男人微微侧头同随从说，他的声音很冷，比这隆冬的雪还要冷上三分。

男人前脚踏进门，仆人们马上给他准备好的鞋子，褪下他染上雪的斗篷。

壁炉里的火烧的很旺，整间屋子都暖烘烘的，和外面的寒冷形成鲜明对比。

“来信了吗？”男人推开管家给他的热毛巾，随手拿起一个杯子倒了水。

“还没有。”管家不敢再看男人，眼神瞥向另一边，假装在看忙碌的其他人。

“第八天？”

“第八天。”

男人喝了两口水，从管家手里拿过那块毛巾擦手，毛巾是烫的，屋子里是暖的。

“今晚行动，不惜一切代价都要把他救出来。”男人语气平平，没有温度没有起伏，仿佛他接下来要做的事情，与他无关一样。

“No，Loki，你不能……”管家有些焦急，可他还没说完，男人就打断了他的话，“没有什么不能。家那边我已经安置好了，今晚安排十个人跟我走。”

Heimdahl不死心，他可不能眼睁睁看着Loki去送死，“会有人去救他，我们只要等消息就好了。你现在去，就等同于送死，到时候你们谁都跑不掉。”

“拜托，再等等，不能连你也出事，想想你们的父亲母亲。”

Loki闭眼隐藏自己可能已经泛红的眼眶，但他那微微颤抖的手还是没躲得过Heimdahl的眼睛。

“奔波一天也累了吧？先休息，等可以吃饭了再下来？”

Loki点点头，Heimdahl松了口气。

他们唯一一张合照，还是那张面无表情的结婚照，噢，不，还有一张全家福。

窗外大雪纷飞，风声呼呼响，屋内再暖，Loki Odinson的心都如同外面的雪一样冰冷。

他还没来得及爱他。

Loki左手指腹摩挲后颈那块不明显的腺体，从开始的轻轻摩挲到用力磨搓，他看不见的薄弱腺体已经肿了起来。

Omega颤着手把指尖靠近鼻子，已经过了太久太久，属于Alpha的味道微乎其微。

一颗又一颗的热泪滴落在右手的照片上，若不是有相框，他定会毁了这张结婚照。

他们，还来不及相爱。

“Loki，有人拜访。”

是Heimdahl的声音。

Loki用手背把脸上的泪水抹掉，捏了捏嗓子清清声音，“知道了。”

Heimdahl是Odin的人，活的跟人精似的，不是非见不可的人，他不会轻易通报Loki。

Heimdahl把人带到了会客室，Loki洗了把脸，平复了一下心情，准备见这位忽然来的客人。

确实是不得不见的人，特命全权公使Natasha Romanov和一个没见过的独眼。

“我不觉得我们的关系好到可以登门拜访的地步。”Loki板着脸坐到两人的中间，拿起茶壶给自己倒了杯茶。

“给我们五分钟和你单独谈。”独眼忽然发声，Loki想了想，对Heimdahl使了个眼色。

三个人的空间，除了外面的风声外，无一人说话，时间一点点的过去，离五分钟还有十秒时，Loki已经准备起身送客了，只见独眼往后一仰靠在椅背上，“我是Nick fury，我们有办法救Thor Odinson。”

“我们有条件。”Natasha及时挡住Loki即将说嘲讽话语的嘴，她可是在谈判桌上听过Loki那些讽刺的话语有多么戳人心。

“噢，我亲爱的罗曼诺夫女士，我怎么不记得我们的工作范围涉及如此广阔？”

“我们能将活着的Thor带出来，你可以吗？”Natasha也不甘示弱，和Loki说话真的需要强大的心脏，因为你根本不知道他会对你说出什么隐晦的话。

Loki喝完那杯快凉的茶，他不知道对方怎么打听出他和Thor的关系不一般，对外，他们从来没有公布过关系，战争打响后连他的证件上都改成未婚的Loki Laufeyson而非已婚的Loki Odinson。

“你们要什么？”不可否认，他真的需要有人去救Thor，他也可用他的生命换Thor的。

“事情成功后，你和Thor加入我们。”Frey回答，“对你和你们家族无害的一个联盟。”

“我凭什么相信你们？”

“凭我们能救他。”Frey似乎对他们的实力很自信，而Loki不这么认为。

“只要你答应这个条件，过几天你就能收到Thor平安的消息。”

“我做不了他的决定。”

“你答应了，他自然也会答应。”Frey见事情差不多了，从椅子上起来，“那事情就这样说定了，Natasha会留在你家，以防你以为我们会对Thor不轨。”

Loki怀疑这两个人脑子抽筋了，他们怎么不想想，人要是救出来了，他反悔怎么办？

Natasha觉得今天的进展异常顺利，三言两语的功夫就把事情决定了，她还以为要和Loki周旋好几天。

Heimdahl觉得奇怪，怎么那个女的留下来了？

“你要睡地板还是和我睡在一起？”Thor带着水汽擦着头发从浴室出来，看着凳子上他的合法Omega。

“你睡地板。”言下之意，自然就是他要睡床。

“这是我家，要睡地板也是你睡。”Thor无语透了,第一天就这么器张?以后还得了?搞清楚谁才是Alpha好吗! !

作为一名年轻力壮的Alpha，自然要竖起该有的样子。

Thor把毛巾扔在一旁的桌子上，拦腰抱起在翻书的Omega扔到床上，双手撑在他的两侧，散发出信息素低头看着他。

“我再问一次，你要睡地板还是和我一起睡床？”

Loki被Alpha的信息素扰的心神烦躁，天性这种东西，真的是令人无语。

不过，他这是怎么了？脸怎么这么红？

Thor有些后悔把Loki带到床上并散发信息素，Omega受影响后脸上渐渐浮起淡淡的红晕，眼睛也也带上了一层薄雾。

该死……

“我不管，我就是要睡床！”Loki也不管了，这张床他都躺着了，就是他的了，而且，“我想你忘了，我们已经结婚了，这里，也是我的，你无权赶我走。”

“你这个无赖！”

“你能好到哪去？”

两个人心里都憋屈得很，这是什么该死的娃娃亲？从订婚到结婚他们不过才见了三次！父母不死他们都不能离婚，这怎么办？总不能盼着家里人早点死吧……那就只能忍着啊。

Loki第一眼看Thor，还以为他是个憨厚老实的好人，结果是个嘴和行为比脑子快的……

Thor第一眼看Loki，还以为他是个古灵精怪的小可爱，结果是带着毒药的玫瑰……

Loki喜欢Thor的金发蓝眼，讨厌他不会看人眼色的性格。

Thor喜欢Loki罕见的绿眼睛，讨厌他总是时不时给他挖坑的性格。

他们对彼此的了解仅限于表面看上去而已，越想越不服气，想想未来好几十年都要和这样的人过下去气就不打一处来。

气不打一处来，人打起来了，不知道的从外面听，还以为他们在恩恩爱爱呢。

这是他们第一次起争执，也不会是最后一次，即使过了那么久，再给Loki一次机会，他还是会和Thor吵起来。

他从梦中醒来，七年了，那三个月的梦反反复复在他梦里出现了七年。

不烦，一点都不，他希望天天都能看到Thor，听听他的声音，哪怕在梦里也好。

已经很晚了，天已经黑透了，雪也变小了。可能做梦也需要体力，他有些饿了。

值夜的是Sidle，一个不会做饭的中年男人。

Loki让他泡了壶茶，从厨房找了点饼干什么的，他不讨厌吃这些，只是比不上热乎的好吃而已。

Natasha也是在这个时候下楼的，Loki的家是三层的洋房，一个人住加上仆人们，还算空旷。

“睡不着？”Loki心情挺好的，因为梦见了Thor。

Natasha和Loki共事了三年，对他的脾性还是有点了解的。

阴晴不定，说什么话全看当时他什么心情。

“有点饿。”是的，她是被饿醒的，这种事情很少发生，特别是她吃过晚饭后从来没有在晚上被饿醒。

Loki把呈饼干的盘子往Natasha那边推了推。

“你的审美和你的脸一样差劲。”Loki一脸生无可恋看着Thor选中的那块窗帘，红绿配色还印花……

“总比你选的那些黑乎乎得好。”他觉得挺好的，花花绿绿的，多么鲜艳的颜色。

他们要把老房子里的家具设备翻新一下，这天是他们婚后的第三天，Frigga给他们写了列表，让他们按着单上的东西买。

“你是瞎吗？”

“不是，我是Thor Odinson。”

Loki扑哧一声笑了出来，想忍住又确实忍不住，Thor仗着身高俯视Loki。

他不会承认，如果Loki每天早上都对他这么一笑，他一定会无可救药，死心塌地的爱上他。

简直太撩人心弦。

“你笑起来真好看。”

“不笑就不好看吗？”

“好看和更好看的区别。”

Loki收起笑容，特别严肃地把Thor死揪在手里的窗帘拿下来，“就算我笑了，也不能买这块窗帘，还有，我明明选了好几番有颜色的，我觉得这块蓝色波浪的就很好。”

一盆冷水浇下来，浇醒了那短暂的梦，续不上也没关系，他知道，那块蓝色的窗帘也没买回去。

他们买了块深棕色的。

这是他被俘的第二天，对方想要他手里的秘密资料，在他身上用了不少刑罚。

不知道还能不能活着看看那人的笑容，消息应该传出去了吧，他会有多担心啊……

“你说，你怎么就那么死性子呢？人的脑筋，是需要转弯的。”

那人手里拿着鞭子，用足了力气抽在Thor身上。

人的脑子需要转弯，但不代表能随意背叛。

“明天会把你送到总部，到时候，可不是鞭子那么简单的了。”那人见从Thor嘴里撬不出什么来，又甩了Thor几鞭后离开了。

Thor被架回关他的小隔间里，他的多处伤口已经发炎，当然，那些人是不可能给他治疗什么的。

有多少俘虏能活着出去？

他心里明白，这一次，非死即残。

他还没来得及爱他。

如果他有幸四肢健全地出去了，一定要先去找他，和他来个吻。

意外是在第八天晚上发生的，讲真，他不太相信有人能把他救出去，他手里有这份资料，自己人担心他叛变不会让他留在这里，敌人好不容易才抓住他，防卫自然很牢固。

他也不想因为他，再牺牲更多人。

被铁链绑得严严实实的身体令他动弹不得，听着外面枪声四起，也不知道来救他的人还好吗？

三名穿着敌方军装的士兵打开了门，为首的士兵蹲下来替他解开束缚，他和他有着差不多的瞳色。

“我们是来救你的，别担心，一切都交给我们。”

Thor不愿细想他们到底是不是真的友军，横竖都是死，跟着他们走了还有万分之一机会。

他负了伤，来救他的人，数量不多，与敌方数量比例成一比五。

混战之中，躲过了两枚子弹，没躲过迎面而来的飞刃，被伤了眼睛。

人虽不多，准备却是充足的，起码上了车后，Thor不需要担心怎么逃过追兵。

“伤得有点重，还好你是Alpha。”比他矮上一些的Beta医生在后座改造的小床上给他检查身体。

小床小床，一米九几的大个子平躺在上面大腿只能屈起来，就这样还是很挤。

“如果是Omega就救不了了吗？”

“Alpha和Omega的身体自愈能力相差很多，也有部分例外。”Banner给Thor发炎的伤口上药，手法娴熟。

“Alpha的身体素质和各方面能力比Beta，Omega强上许多，作为天生的Alpha，你无法理解其中真正的不同，大部分人都无法理解。”Banner推了推眼镜，换了副手套，拿起另外的仪器，开始检查Thor受伤的眼睛，“我是Beta，被那边的人抓去做了实验，改造成了Alpha。”

“实验到一半时我找了机会逃出来，有了Alpha的一些能力，但没有腺体信息素。你这只眼睛已经坏了，只能用义眼代替。”

Thor体会过自然分化疼痛，强行改造一定更加痛苦。那些入侵者，迟早有一天，他会给他的同胞们报仇的。

“有蓝色的吗？”Thor眨了眨眼睛，“和我这只一样的。”

“你们是部队派来的吗？直属哪支军队。”

“这个不重要，你只需知道，我们是一路人。”

“你到底来不来？”

Thor口干舌燥地看着床上扭来扭去的Loki，空气中都是Omega香香甜甜的味道。

“我还没准备好。”

Loki的理智还在，视线也还没模糊，他分明看到Thor宽松睡裤下有个形状。

这特么还叫没准备好？？

“Thor Odinson，你难道还想要其他Omega吗？”Loki张开了腿，把自己完全暴露在Thor面前，“给你三十秒，不然我去找别人了。”

Alpha喉结滚动，他不是圣人，不说今天热潮期的Omega需要他，其实他也早就对他起了爱慕之心。

“WTF！！轻轻轻……”

“痛痛痛！！”

“啊……”

“你怎么活这么差？”

Thor很想顶嘴，想想又觉得算了吧，他热潮期呢，让着他一些。

“你……这就完了？？”

Loki惊了，这才不到五分钟啊……Thor就完事了，那他将来的生活得有多难熬啊。

现在离婚还来得及吗？Thor太快应该可以成为非常合理的理由。

Thor丢脸丢到家了，第一次经历这些，又实在刺激……

“这只是开始。”

Alpha被Omega激得热潮，那几天都混在了床上，涟漪一片。

第一次他们还是很愉快的，后来的每一次欢愉，Loki不和Thor吵上一架，浑身都不舒服。

每每Thor和他争执了，他的信息素就会变得格外浓郁。

分别那天，Loki照常处理家族事业，那次他出了趟远门替Laufey去谈生意。

战争忽然打响，入侵者十几枚导弹下来炸了两座城市，Thor没等到Loki回家，就跟着军队离开了。

Loki回家之后安顿好Laufey，Odin和Frigga，也去从政，发挥专业特长当了名外交官。

没有过好好的道别，就是普通的，以为是短暂的出差。

“海城遭遇了空投，Nat和Carol失去联系。”

Thor迷迷糊糊听到什么人在前面说话，海城，空投……

“你说什么？”他猛的一下起身，刚包扎好的伤口也被撕裂，血液染红了纱布。

“我们也不想任何人出事，你冷静些。”Steve把收集来的资料扔给Thor，“只要你手里的计划顺利进行，我们就能赢。”

Thor暴戾的信息素瞬间炸开，同为Alpha的Steve不想令Thor更加无法控制，只能捂着口鼻出了车子。

对纯正Alpha信息素免疫的Bruce Banner成为了唯一一个能安慰Thor的人。

“你们到底是谁？”Thor掐着Banner的脖子，只要他想，再用力一点点就能把人弄死。

博士被掐得满脸通红，心里不断腹诽Steve为什么要说出后面那半句话。

“你只需要知道，敌方高层有我们的人，政府上也有我们的人。我们，并不会伤害你或者Loki。”

Loki……

这是他第一次在外人嘴里听到这个名字。

是七年来第一次有人在他面前提起Loki。

他们是怎么知道自己和Loki关系匪浅的？这一切都被保护的很好……

“别担心，他已经和我们达成了协议。只要我们来救你，他就加入我们，现在他也算我们其中的一员了。”Banner掰开Thor的手，他保证，他的脖子已经被掐红了。

Thor重新躺回小床上。

他已经有多久没见过Loki了？两千六百五十三天，七年三个月零五天。

这七年多以来，他们全都是靠书信来往，快的时候一个月能收到Loki的回信。慢的话可能一年都没有。

他的地点多变，Loki的地点来来回回就那么几个……他等着Loki回信，Loki等着他来信。

“我想去看看他，这里离海城不算远。”他想见见他，给他拥抱和亲吻，告诉他，他想他。告诉他，他爱他。

“还不行。”Banner摸了摸戒指上的刻字，“我们有任务要完成。”

Thor没再说话。

他没感觉到他的Omega出事了，但他能感觉到他的Omega很需要他。

“拜托你收一下信息素好吗？”Loki捂着口鼻，被标记Omega非常排斥其他Alpha的气味。

Natasha的信息素不难闻，她的气场是凌利中带着温柔的，并没有很大的攻击性。

但Omega想吐。

“我尽力了。”Natasha已经在离Loki最远的地方了，即使这距离只有七十厘米。

她就说怎么会饿，原来是热潮期要来了，倒霉的遇上空投，和Loki一起被压着了。

作为一名Alpha，她真的极力克制在已婚Omega面前散发信息素了。

“你的味道让我想吐。”

“……”

Loki十分不给面子的吐了，他真的不是故意的……他是Thor的，即使他不在，他的身体也在排斥其他人。

Natasha一脸黑线，这到底是多强悍的信息素才能在Omega体内彻底扎根？隔了这么久，连闻到其他Alpha稍微浓郁的信息素都受不了……

Thor在通讯仪器上把资料藏匿地点发给了上司，Steve表示，那个上司也是他们的人。

Banner只想把Steve过于诚实的嘴堵上。

他们根据Thor的眼眸重新制作了一个一模一样的义眼，Thor伤势差不多好的时候把他送回了部队里。

Natasha在能联系外界时把他们的情况转达给了Steve，一切安好。

不过是骨折而已。

计划按照预想中的顺利进行，几个月后战争进入尾声阶段，剩下的谈判便是外交官们的事情。

海城遭遇空投，死了不少人，毁了不少建筑物，在谈判桌做主导的是Loki，发言人的Natasha。

他们利用海城空投的事提出要对方把占领的城市，海域还给他们，并且要赔偿指定的赔偿金。

赔不了那么多没关系，割地顶款也可。

僵持了半个月，最后由于他们国家内乱，无论如何都得签下这份不平等的合约。

当然，内乱这件事情，只有Loki和Natasha他们知道。

“喝一杯？”

“改天吧。”

心情大好的Loki被拒绝后很是亲昵的给了Natasha脸颊一个吻。

Natasha只想用Loki说过的一句话表达感受：我不觉得我们的关系好到可以亲吻的地步。

Loki提着公文包开车回旅馆，他没有理由不开心，战争结束了，Thor也能回来了。

他们能回家了。

所有人都能有个安稳的家了。

咯嗒……

钥匙转动了一下，Loki把门往里推，走过短短的廊，来到客厅。

客厅的桌子上有一些凌乱的餐盒，空气中还有熟悉的……

“砰！”

柑桔味，

Thor只是想重逢来得不那么沉重，他想轻松一点，但他没想到能把Loki吓哭啊！

“对不起对不起，我不是故意的。”Thor走到Loki面前把他抱在怀里，又是摸头又是揉腺体的。

的古巴朗姆。

“Loki……Loki，It's me.”

Thor亲吻着Loki的腺体，散发较为温和的信息素安抚受惊的Omega。

“呜……”Loki紧紧回抱着Thor，贪婪的吸吸Alpha身上的味道。

他们接吻了，Loki却是越哭越凶。

一方面是想念已久的爱人安然无恙的出现在自己面前，开心的。一方面是当他专注思考时被Thor这么一吓……他到底是藏在哪里的？？

“有没有想我？”Thor抵着Loki的额头，有些气喘，他太久没碰他的Omega了，他真的很想他。

“你眼睛怎么了？”Loki才看到Thor的正脸，他的眼睛……

“我还以为你看不出来。”Thor拿起Loki的手抚上自己的右眼，“抱歉我把你喜欢的眼睛毁了，可以原谅我吗？”

“它能看到我吗？”

“可以，但它没有感情。”Thor重新把Loki搂入怀里，“相信我，这不算什么，都值得。”

他们貌似都忘记了，在分别前，他们的关系并没有走到见面就亲的地步。

他们不约而同的，都是那样的无法控制，拥抱对方，亲吻对方。

Loki感觉Thor滴落在他身上的泪就像熔岩一样能烧伤他的皮肤。

他还是第一次见Thor流泪，也是第一次抚摸Thor身上的伤口。

他大约也是，和自己一样的想念吧……原来他们已经相爱了，在那些分离战斗的日子里。

“你能不能轻点？？？”Loki实在忍不住了，他不是很想破坏Alpha的性质，但，Thor简直太用力了，他快碎了。

“我闻到了你身上有其他Alpha的味道。”

“……”他就不该亲Romanov。

那天晚上，Thor就走了，他还要回去接受奖章什么的。这些年他立了不少战功，领导能力又强，一路走到中将的位置也不算过分。

Loki在不久后离开了外交部，战争已经结束了，他还要回家继承家产。

Nick fury组织起来的联盟原本叫拯救者，后来改成了复仇者。

因为里面的成员，多多少少都是要报仇的。

联盟里的人遍布各个领域，有些在政府高层，有些是商业大佬，有些是渔夫……

Loki在旅馆等了二十七天，Thor忙完了他的事情后，会和他一起归家。

“怎么都那么多年了，你的审美还是那么鲜艳？？”Loki东西比较多，放不下，他准备把一些东西放到Thor的箱子里。

姹紫嫣红的一片啊……

“怎么都这么多年了，你还是那么刻薄？”Thor吃着西瓜，连看都没看Loki。

“我怎么会爱上你这种人。”Loki重重地叹了口气，他怀疑自己所有的标准放在Thor身上都是扯淡。

“器大活好时间长。”

“你就不能成熟一点吗？这几年光长皱纹了吗？”

“你又能好到哪里去？除了第一天有些温柔，哪一天不是非要说我两句才开心。”

“有些温柔？”Loki把书本随手扔到箱子里，撸起袖子就是大干一场的劲。

Loki是真的很喜欢和Thor吵架的，Thor对待外人总是温柔诚实，一句重话都不会说。

他喜欢看Thor和他顶嘴吵架又对他好的不得了的样子。

Thor知道，Loki嘴上不饶人，可看他身上那些伤口时流露出来的心疼不是假的。

他只是不喜欢把关心与心疼挂在嘴上。

“我不止一次温柔！”

Frigga看到两个孩子都没缺胳膊腿的，第一眼是开心的。

细看后才发现，Thor有一只眼睛没有情绪波动。

Thor把失去眼睛的经过说了出来，比起没命，一只眼睛确实不算什么。

现在这只眼睛也挺好的，跟真的一样。

Thor官职还在，即使战争结束，战后他也有很多事情要做。

Loki也很忙，他不仅要打理Laufey的产业，现在还要学习Odin手下的产业如何运作。

他们约好了，无论有多忙，哪怕凌晨三点才得空，也要回家。

这个约定仅保持了两天双方就互相暗示，最终他们一个忙于家业，一个忙于政务。

在很多大事上他们总是不谋而同，却总是因为一些鸡皮蒜毛的小事产生两极对比。

很奇怪吧。

可能上帝捏造人格与灵魂时就有私心想让他们相爱相杀。

他们像是两个极端，又像是一体。

其实经历了那么多，从当初干干净净的双手到现在染上了血。

他们早已经不像以前那样，他们更加成熟了，心里对某些事情更加坚定。

或许日常生活还像以前那样，但那些细节处的喜欢升华成了爱。

Loki有时也会抱怨，抱怨青春都在谈判桌上，自己的Alpha都不知道在哪，想要甜甜的恋爱。

第二天Thor就会去学习什么叫甜甜的恋爱，并且让Loki感受一下他的爱。

Thor偶尔在Omega迷迷糊糊时吐槽，说他凶，说当初还以为他是古灵精怪的小可爱，结果是闻一闻就能要人命的致命玫瑰。

此时，Thor一般会被Omega踢到床下去。

然后第二天Alpha会发现，Loki就在他怀里睡着了。

“我时常后怕，如若我死在了那年冬天，就再也没有如今这般模样了。”Alpha从后抱住Omega，不知为何，最近Thor变得很敏感粘人。

“你知道吗？那天我和Nat被困在废墟下，她热潮期无法控制信息素。她真的尽力控制了，但我还是吐了。”Loki握住Thor环在他腰间的手，顺势靠着，含着笑看楼下和Frigga玩耍的姐弟俩。

“在那之前，我多害怕你会离我而去，我不敢想象。”Loki闭上了眼睛，过去了十年的事情却像昨天一样，在记忆中如此清晰。

他们从来没有说过在战争中有多么想念对方，不需要说，他们心里明白，自己有多想，对方就有多想。

多次遇险，唯有那次在死亡边缘徘徊。

“我不敢想象我还来不及爱你就要和你分离。”

“还好我们的未来还长，有的是时间相爱。”Loki踩了踩Thor的脚，“所以别试图卖惨和孩子争宠好吗？”

都说在一起时间久了，秘密就不是秘密了。

Thor心虚地松开Loki，撑在花盆边看着底下的孩子们。

“他撒娇就能被你又亲又抱，我和你撒娇被你一脚踹到地上。她在你怀里滚来滚去你笑着揉她的头，我在你怀里滚来滚去被你一巴掌呼过来。”

“我吃醋了。”

Loki现在就想一脚把Thor踹到楼下。

“我亲他一下，他就能开心，一整天都不哭不闹乖乖的。你呢，你一撒娇我不踹你，哭的就是我，你还好意思吃醋？？”

“女儿呢？她那么小一只，怎么滚我都能受得住。你一滚，我五脏六腑都疼，满满的压迫感，你还好意思吃醋？？”

Thor依旧委屈巴巴，很是无奈，像是被出轨了一样的难受。

Loki瞟了他一眼，面无表情地散发着信息素回屋里去了。

占有欲极强的Alpha接收到Omega的暗示，一把就把人拉回来推到前面看着孩子。

然后扒开一点裤子，白日宣yin。

“乖女儿，帮我去哄哄你Daddy。”

六岁的Thrud回想今天晚饭时Loki的脸，惹不起惹不起。

Thor见女儿抱着抱枕哒哒哒地跑了，把目光放在……跟着姐姐一起跑了的短腿Fenrir。

看来他今天把Loki气到连孩子们都害怕的地步了。

Thor从正门进不去便爬窗户到阳台，阳台，这个犯错的地方。

“你敢进来试试。”Loki翻了个身，背对准备进来的Thor。

他真的要被气疯了，他竟然在阳台和他那个，重点是Frigga就在楼下。

要不是风向原因，Frigga一定会闻到的。

“Loki，我下次不会这样了，就原谅我一次吧。”

没有回应。

Thor就在窗边站了一个晚上，眼前就是床，一旦他迈开一步，Loki的怒气就会爆发。

要是他现在离开，那就接受冷战吧。

哦……上帝啊，他该怎么办？

第二天清晨，Loki似乎解气了些，一如既往地，在给自己倒牛奶时也给Thor倒了杯。

但他连早饭都没吃就急急忙忙走了。

过了十几分钟后，被下了💊的Alpha有苦说不出，他就说嘛，Loki怎么可能这么简单就解气了。

大招全在后头啊！！

不过这么得劲的药是从哪里来的？？？

计谋得逞的Loki开心极了，也得让他难受难受才行，太轻易原谅，便宜他了。

至于药是怎么来的……

买其他用品时送的。


End file.
